


Every Hour

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Magnus Bane, Rated teen for language, Supportive Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: After the first time they say, “I love you,” on the day of Valentine’s massacre of the Downworlders, Alec can’t stop saying it. Magnus doesn’t want him to. This is true in general, but one day, Alec decides to challenge himself.





	Every Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/gifts).



> The lovely [stupidnephilimlove](https://stupidnephilimlove.tumblr.com/) said they needed a fic with Alec telling Magnus he loves him all the time :) They also beta'd this and helped me solve all the problems I ran into, because they're just that fabulous. Check out their [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove) and prepare to die from fluffy feelings galore!
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://irisphryneadler.tumblr.com/)!

\- 9 am -

 

“Do you _have_ to go?” asked Alec, pouting a little. It was adorable, but Magnus valiantly resisted the urge to go join his boyfriend on the couch, though it took much of his considerable willpower.

“I have to meet with the Warlock Council, Alexander. I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but even _I_ don’t want to mess with the ordeal of reconvening the Council. Dealing with everyone’s schedules is hell. Literally. There’s an entire region of the underworld devoted to such impossible tasks.”

Alec groaned. As the Head of the Institute, he knew better than most how heavy responsibility could be, but that didn’t change a thing about what he wanted right now.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Magnus shared Alec’s opinion on the matter.

“I couldn’t agree more, especially with you looking positively edible right now.”

Alec looked a bit startled, but his mouth turned up in that crooked grin Magnus loved.

Alec raised an eyebrow in challenge as a look that said “I dare you” spread across his face. When he spoke, his voice was a low drawl, adding depths of meaning to his words.

“Oh yeah?”

Magnus forgot how to breathe for a second. He wavered in the doorway, fingers itching to dive into Alec’s hair as Magnus kissed that smirk off his face. As they stared at each other across the room, the potential of the moment seemed to hang in the air between them.

Magnus took a deep breath. Two could play at that game. He smiled at Alec flirtatiously, raising a hand to toy with his shirt collar.

“Will you miss me?”

Alec didn’t respond as Magnus had expected. He seemed almost surprised by the question and frowned, the tension between them dissipating as he answered honestly.

“More than anything.”

Alec’s brow furrowed for a moment, then cleared. “You want me to prove it? Okay. I will.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Today, I’ll tell you I love you - every hour on the hour - from when you leave until I see you again tonight.”

Now, more than ever, Magnus felt his willpower fading. He knew Alec loved him, felt it in his bones every time this wonderful man said the words. Did Alec not know that Magnus knew this? Did Alec not know that Magnus relied on the certainty of his love to get through the day? Magnus felt the need to reassure Alec that he knew just how much Alec loved him and that he did not take it for granted. He really did need to go to this meeting, though… With a heavy sigh and Herculean effort, Magnus tore himself away from Alec’s magnetic pull yet again.

He smiled fondly at Alec. He couldn’t have the full conversation he wanted to right now, but he had to say something.

“You have a busy day, darling. Don’t worry about that,” he said lightly, then his voice turned serious. He emphasised every word and imbued them with warmth and feeling as he continued, “I know you love me, darling. You show me every day.”

Alec’s lips parted in surprise, and he nodded to show he understood. Magnus’ instant relief turned to confusion as Alec stood up with a mock serious look on his face. He drew an imaginary X over his chest, then put his palm to it, standing straight as a soldier.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

As he sank back onto the couch, he shot Magnus a look, his eyes filled with laughter. Magnus shook his head in amusement, tinged with a hint of sadness at Alec’s turn of phrase.

Well, if Alec wanted to spend his whole day telling Magnus he loved him, who was Magnus to argue?

 

\- 10 am -

 

Magnus resisted the urge to sigh, instead taking a deep, calming breath. This was going about as well as he’d expected, which was to say not well at all. There was chaos in the room at the moment, so no one paid any attention as he crossed his legs, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and texted Alec.

09:55      **UGH. This meeting is a nightmare.**

Alec responded a few seconds later.

09:55      _What’s happening? Is everything okay?_

Magnus was already typing his next response, anticipating Alec’s concern.

09:55      **I’m fine.**

09:55      **The High Warlocks of Chicago and Orlando are at each other’s throats, as usual.**

09:55      _Your meetings sound so much more exciting than mine. It’s not fair._

Magnus could almost hear the petulance in Alec’s words, and he found himself smiling.

09:56      **I swear, these two need to either fight or fuck.**

A few minutes later, Magnus’ phone chimed several times in succession.

09:58      _I was giving today’s briefing when I got that text._

09:58      _So thanks for that._

09:58      _I almost laughed out loud._

09:58      _I THINK I covered it with a cough._

09:58      _But I got some strange looks._

Magnus snorted, imagining Alec trying to keep a straight face in front of other Shadowhunters.

09:59      **I feel like you want me to apologise…**

09:59 **But I’m not sorry.**

09:59      _I know you’re not._

10:00      _But I love you anyway :)_

10:00      **I love you too, Alexander.**

 

\- 11 am -

 

The meeting had settled down somewhat. Orlando and Chicago seemed to have worked out their differences for the moment, and there were actual discussions happening. Magnus was focused and engaged at last, so the notification noise startled him.

11:00      _I love you._

Magnus looked at the time stamp. Oh. Right. He laughed to himself as he typed his response.

11:05      **I forgot this was happening.**

11:05      _You’d better believe it._

11:06      **Well, I can’t say I’m opposed.**

11:06      **Particularly since I more than return the sentiment.**

Magnus couldn’t help the fond smile that crept onto his face.

11:06      **What are you up to?**

11:07      _Just got done training._

11:07      **Give my love to Izzy.**

11:08      _Sometimes, I think you might love my sister more than you love me._

Even though Alec couldn’t see him, Magnus feigned horror.

11:08      **Never!**

11:10      **Also, it’s not like you’d have a problem with that.**

11:15      _It’s true._

11:17      _I love that my favourite people get along._

Magnus smiled. Again. He seemed to do that a lot these days. Alec had such a generous heart. It was one of the reasons Magnus had fallen in love with him in the first place.

11:20      **:)**

 

\- 12 pm -

 

Magnus was finally out of the meeting, finally home. He had his feet propped up on the couch, a well-deserved drink in his hand (it’s five o’clock somewhere…) when his phone sounded. He dug around for it, finally finding it buried deep in the cushions.

11:59      _Well, that was a disaster._

12:00      _Also, I love you._

Magnus frowned. He could just visualise Alec running a hand through his hair in frustration, and he wished he could be there to soothe whatever was troubling him.

12:03      **Love you too, darling.**

12:03      **What’s wrong?**

12:05      _I tried to talk to the Clave about giving Downworlders a say._

Even if Alec hadn’t led with “disaster,” Magnus would’ve known that whatever came next wasn’t going to be good.

12:05      _And involving you in the decisions that affect you._

12:05      _It just makes sense, particularly with all the recent unrest…_

12:06      _And we need all the goodwill we can muster._

12:06      _Especially in the aftermath of the massacre._

Magnus didn’t want to think about the massacre. It was horrendous, traumatic. And not knowing if Alec was alive…? He couldn’t bear the memory of the gut wrenching fear. Even though his boyfriend had survived, the unthinkable had still happened. They’d lost so many Downworlders that day, and Alec was right. There was a huge amount of distrust towards the Clave and general unrest among the warlocks and other factions as a result. Magnus couldn’t help but admire Alec’s courage in trying to tackle such a sensitive subject while trying to represent the interests of the Downworld, but that couldn’t have been easy. Especially with the close-minded Clave. Magnus didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know what would help Alec right now, but it seemed like Alec needed to talk. Magnus could do that, keep him talking. Magnus could listen.

12:06      **I take it that didn’t go well?**

12:07      _That’s an understatement._

12:08      _It doesn’t matter how hard I try._

12:08      _How much I prepare…_

12:09      _As soon as I get in front of the Clave, it’s like I’m a child._

12:10      _I’m dismissed without consideration._

Magnus was pacing now, his agitation needing an outlet. He knew the Clave’s tendency to dismiss and suppress what they didn’t understand all too well, knew how good those bastards were at making you feel small and insignificant.

12:10      _It’s even worse now that we’re together._

Magnus stopped pacing. He sat down heavily on the couch.

12:10      _Everything I say in favour of the Downworld is seen as me being partisan._

It wasn’t that Magnus didn’t know their relationship had some effects on Alec’s position with the other Shadowhunters. He was aware of that, of course, but he hadn’t thought about it completely undermining Alec’s advocacy for Downworlder rights. He felt a little sick to his stomach at the realisation.

12:10      _But honestly, that’s just an excuse._

12:10      _They wouldn’t take me seriously, no matter what._

Magnus put his phone down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down, then found himself staring into the sink.

Magnus knew Alec was trying to reassure him, but he wondered if it was true. He knew being with Alec was good for him, the most wonderful gift of this century, perhaps all his centuries. But maybe it wasn’t good for Alec. Maybe…

Magnus came out of his reverie, realising only now that his phone was ringing. How long had that been going on? He headed back into the living room, but he’d missed the call by the time he got to it. He picked up the phone and saw it had been from Alec. He was about to dial his number when a text came through from Alec, then two more hard on its heels. He must have panicked when he couldn’t reach Magnus by phone.

12:14      _Just to be clear, Magnus, I regret nothing. Nothing._

12:14      _You’re my heart. You taught me how to live._

12:14      _I wouldn’t trade what we have for all the approval in Idris._

Magnus was taken aback, as he always was when he was reminded how well Alec knew him. This was uncanny, though, almost as though he had anticipated Magnus’ train of thought. A soft smile spread across Magnus’ face as he brushed his thumb across the words on the screen. “You’re my heart.”

Magnus quickly typed a response, trying to sound reassuring.

12:14      **Alec. It’s okay. I’m okay.**

12:15      _Magnus. Thank the gods. You had me worried for a minute there._

12:15      **We’re good, Alec.**

12:15      _Are you sure?_

As his phone lit up with message after message, Magnus was reminded of some of his first conversations with Alec after they got together, pent-up emotions pouring out in an unstoppable flood.

12:15      _Because I need to be able to talk to you about things. To be honest. Even when it’s hard._

12:16      _But I need you to know…_

12:16      _My job being hard for me - even if it’s more complicated because of us?_

12:16      _That never means I want to give up what I have with you._ _NEVER._

12:17      _I know you’re selfless. I know you would break up with me if you thought it was best for me._

12:17      _It’s not. YOU are what’s best for me._

12:17      _I know you. I know you were thinking it._

12:17      _Don’t even go there._

Magnus could almost hear Alec’s voice as he read and reread the words, sincere and steadfast, something - someONE - Magnus could rely on.

He typed and deleted and retyped his response, trying to find a way to express everything he was feeling.

12:18      **I’m sorry, love.**

That, at least, Magnus knew he had to say.

12:18      **You’re right - I WAS thinking about whether us being together is good for you professionally.**

12:18      **But I don’t want to lose you. And if you feel the same way about me?**

12:18      **Honestly? Sweetheart, they can go fuck themselves.**

Magnus breathed out, releasing some of the tension he’d been carrying in his shoulders without even noticing.

There. That was something. At least Alec would know they were okay.

He wished Alec were here right now. These things were so much easier in person. They communicated so well through touch.

Speaking of touch… Magnus let himself daydream for a minute. If Alec were here… he’d kiss him first, obviously. Kissing Alec was always first on Magnus’ list of favourite things to do. Kiss him properly, thoroughly, until he looked soft and dazed, until all his walls came down, until he couldn’t ever doubt that Magnus wanted him more than anything else in the universe. Then, he’d hold Alec. He’d learned early on that being nestled in Magnus’ arms with Magnus’ fingers caressing his cheek or running lightly through his hair was the quickest way to make Alec feel safe and warm and comfortable. Yes, that would definitely be the second step. They’d stay like that for a while. Then, later…

Magnus grinned. He couldn’t hold or kiss Alec right now, couldn’t follow through on his other plans just yet, but he could provide a diversion. He was proud of his ability to distract Alec. He loved knowing he could systematically dismantle that iron control, loved the involuntary laughs he pulled from Alec at the most inappropriate moments. He had just the thing.

12:22      **Those fuckers wouldn’t know a good thing if it bit them on the ass.**

12:22      **Unlike some of us…**

Alec was quick to respond, and he seemed to know where this was going already.

12:22      _MAGNUS…_

The name was a warning, but Magnus was undeterred. His fingers flew over the keyboard, his eyes alight with glee.

12:22      **What? It’s all true.**

12:23      **They ARE fuckers.**

12:23      _Ha. Can’t disagree with you there._

12:23      **You ARE a good thing.**

12:23      _MAGNUS. STOP._

Magnus snorted. As if! That Head of the Institute tone wouldn’t work on him. He waited, though, over a minute, just to keep Alec in suspense.

12:25      **…And you DID bite my ass that one time.**

12:25      _And you’re never going to let me forget it, are you?_

Magnus chuckled in triumph. He just knew Alec was sighing in resignation, but he’d wager Alec’s eyes were also lighting up at the memory. Magnus congratulated himself on an effective distraction, then continued his light-hearted assault.

12:26      **Never.**

12:26      **I didn’t say I minded, though.**

12:26      **;)**

12:27      _Sigh._

Magnus didn’t need to see Alec in that moment. The affection came through loud and clear.

 

\- 1 pm -

 

Magnus’ phone chimed. Magnus unlocked it to find that Alec had sent him a photo of a sad plate of grey meat and shriveled potatoes. Apparently, the Institute’s cafeteria left much to be desired.

A moment later, he heard another tone.

01:00      _Wish I was having lunch with you. I love you._

Magnus couldn’t resist. Didn’t even try, if he was honest.

01:00      **Wish I was having you for lunch ;)**

Magnus watched in delight as the three little bubbles appeared and reappeared a few times as Alec tried out different responses. Finally, he settled on one.

1:02      _Me too._

Magnus sucked in a breath, suddenly desperate to get his hands on his boyfriend. He typed his reply in a hurry.

1:02     **Lock your office door. Now.**

He’d give Alec his real response in person.

 

\- 2 pm -

 

Alec moaned as he took his first bite.

“This korma is amazing, Magnus.”

Magnus looked at Alec scarfing down his food and smiled in satisfaction. After their delightful interlude, Magnus had been unable to stomach the idea of Alexander eating that sad excuse for a meal, now cold and forlorn and even less appetising. He’d magicked in some takeout from his favourite Indian place and couldn’t say he regretted the decision. He was savouring his own dish, but watching Alec inhale his lunch like he’d never had anything so delicious was more enjoyable by far.

When they were done eating, the remnants of their lunch cleaned up, Magnus stood to go.

“I’ll see you later?”

Alec nodded, stepping over to give Magnus a kiss. Magnus leaned into it, trailing his fingers across Alec’s cheek as he pulled away.

“I shouldn’t need to stay too late. 7 or so?”

“Sounds good,” replied Magnus, turning to go. As he walked towards the portal he’d created, he heard Alec call his name.

“Magnus?”

Magnus turned, curious.

Alec was looking at his watch, of all things. When Magnus made an impatient noise, Alec raised a finger as he kept his eyes locked on the dial. Magnus was about to react, flounce off just for the drama of it, when Alec raised his head. He looked Magnus full in the eyes, his gaze direct and intense.

“I love you.”

Magnus barked out a laugh. Alec and his silly challenge! But he couldn’t help the soft smile that tugged at his mouth as he understood why Alec had wanted his attention. Those three words were so new. and it filled them both with such wonder that they could finally say the words aloud.

“I love you too.”

Magnus wasn’t sure what his own face showed when Alec told him he loved him, but he was delighted by what he saw on Alec’s. Alec’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. He looked a little surprised, then euphoric. The grin that spread across his face was blinding. It bathed his face in light, crinkling his eyes at the corners, and Magnus responded instinctively, his own smile growing until he was beaming from ear to ear.

They stood there for a moment, looking for all the world like lovestruck fools, but there was no one there to see them, and it wouldn’t have mattered if there had been. They were entirely focused on one another, completely wrapped up in the wonder of what they had found at long last, and they didn’t give a flying fuck what anyone else thought.

A knock on the office door startled them out of their daze. It was followed by an insistent rattling of the handle, as Jace could be heard yelling, though his voice was muffled by the solid oak.

“Alec? Are you in there? What’s going on? You never lock this door. Is everything all right?”

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes as Magnus pulled a face and motioned to the portal. Alec nodded. As he headed over to the door, Magnus stepped into the portal and vanished from sight. A second later, so did the portal.

 

 - 3 pm -

 

Magnus was adding the last ingredient into a potion for one of his clients when Alec texted him. He stirred the concoction, making sure everything was properly incorporated before looking at his phone.

02:54      _Jace is such a cockblock. UGH._

Magnus laughed at the disgruntled tone of the message.

02:56      **You don’t have to tell me.**

02:57      _It’s probably just as well. I wouldn’t have gotten anything done if you’d stayed._

Magnus didn’t hesitate.

02:57      **You could’ve done me ;)**

02:57      _…_

Picturing Alec’s stunned face, Magnus chuckled.

02:58      _You’re going to be the end of me, Magnus._

While he didn’t love the way Alec had worded that, Magnus understood the sentiment all too well. No matter how bad things got, no matter what else was going on, the way it felt when they were together was… pretty incredible.

Touching Alec felt like coming home, and every time Alec’s hands were on him, Magnus melted. This was all pretty new, but every time they touched or kissed, it was like the first time. And their first kiss had been phenomenal, so it had set a pretty high bar.

Magnus had never been with someone who assumed less or gave more, and the trust it had built between them was a precious thing. Yes, the attraction between them was strong, electric, almost alive at times, but there was so much more to their relationship. Magnus had been with many partners and had some great sex in his time, but he’d never had such a sense of connection with anyone.

Magnus had always been the one to fall first - too fast, too hard - and he’d often been hurt as a result. Alec was… different. In ways Magnus was only beginning to realise. From the moment they’d kissed, Alec had entrusted his heart to Magnus, and he’d never asked for it back.

02:58      **You love it.**

02:59      _I do._

03:00      _I love YOU._

Magnus smiled fondly. Alexander was nothing if not consistent.

03:00      **You’re really determined about this, huh?**

03:01      _I am._

In that case… Magnus had an entire arsenal of innuendo at his disposal.

03:01      **I must admit I admire your follow-through.**

03:01      **Among other things…**

03:02      _Magnusssss_

Magnus could almost hear the whine in Alec’s voice, the drawn-out emphasis on his name.

03:02      _How am I supposed to focus on work when you’re flirting with me?_

Well, that was an easy one.

03:03      **Work is overrated. I am not.**

03:03      _Haha._

03:03      _True._

Magnus smiled a little at that, his heart twisting in his chest. Alexander might protest Magnus’ teasing and innuendo, but he never left Magnus in any doubt as to how he really felt about him, lavishing him with affirmation, praise, affection, admiration. Alec didn’t hold back. He gave his whole self to their relationship. Magnus still wasn’t used to it, and he wasn’t sure he would ever be.

03:03      **< 3**

The symbol was inadequate, but it would do for now.

Magnus checked on the potion. Everything looked the way it should. Another ten minutes, and it would be ready.

 

\- 4 pm -

 

04:00      _P kibw hlk >._

Magnus stared at the screen. When he’d gotten the notification, this was not what he’d been expecting. He waited a moment for Alec to explain. Nothing.

04:01      **Alexander?**

04:01      **Is everything all right?**

By 4:30, Magnus was restless, fidgeting. Unless Alec was in the field, he usually responded to Magnus’ texts right away. He knew Magnus worried.

Was it a cry for help? The text equivalent of a pocket dial? Magnus didn’t want to overreact, but then again, Alec’s actual _job_ was fighting demons, so…

Magnus decided that he would give Alec until 4:45. If he didn’t hear from him by then, he’d start trying the others to find out what the hell was going on.

04:37      _Dammit._

04:37      _*I love you._

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Okay. Alec was okay.

04:37      **You’re late this time.**

04:37      _I was stuck in a meeting with Inquisitor Herondale._

04:37      _But I still texted you at 4._

Magnus shook his head. So determined, this Shadowhunter of his. And so fun to tease…

04:38      **Texted me WHAT, though?**

04:38      **That gibberish doesn’t count!**

04:38      _Hey!_

04:38      _I risked life and limb to send you that!_

Magnus snorted at the indignation his mind’s eye could see on Alec’s face.

04:39      _Picture me. Taking my life into my hands, blindly typing under the table by touch alone._

He could, actually. Could just see Alec in that meeting, nodding politely, his “Head of the Institute” face on firmly, sitting across from the stern Inquisitor. All the while typing away under the table because he just couldn’t wait half an hour to tell Magnus he loved him. The message may have been garbled, but the image was undeniably sweet.

Alec was still typing.

04:39      _She almost caught me, too._

04:39      _I swear, if looks could kill, I’d be dead._

Magnus could well imagine the glares Alec must have endured from the icy Imogen Herondale, having been on the receiving end of many himself.

As he typed, Magnus pretended to relent.

04:40      **Well…**

04:40      **I suppose, if you risked Herondale’s wrath…**

04:40      **And had to suffer through her company!**

04:40      **That’s torture enough.**

04:40      **You’re forgiven.**

A few minutes later, Magnus realised he hadn’t responded to Alec’s initial statement. Even though the entire thing had been the result of his teasing, he couldn’t let that stand, couldn’t risk Alec doubting how Magnus felt about him.

04:42      **And I love you too.**

 

\- 5 pm -

 

Magnus was researching ancient Indian rituals, trying to identify an obscure curse one of his clients had stumbled upon, when the phone notification startled him.

05:00      _I love you._

Magnus groaned, but only a tiny bit. He could never regret seeing those words.

05:00       **It’s barely been 15 minutes!**

05:01      _Every hour on the hour!_

Magnus smiled. What else could he do, in the face of such resolve?

05:02      **…**

05:02      **You too, Alexander.**

05:03      _:)_

Magnus stared for a moment, nonplussed. Alec never used emojis or the like. Then he smiled and put his phone away.

 

\- 6 pm -

 

By 6, Magnus had formulated a plan of attack. If Alec was committed to this endeavour, Magnus wanted in on the fun too.

06:00      **I love you**

06:00      _That’s my line!_

Magnus laughed in triumph.

06:00      **Two can play at this game...**

06:00      _Well, I love you more._

Without hesitation, Magnus responded.

06:01      **Not possible.**

06:01       _I beg to differ._

Magnus grinned. Ever since their first date, they’d enjoyed competition and banter. And this? This was something worth following up on in person, when he could show Alec exactly how much he loved him.

For now, he’d settle for beating Alec to the I love yous until he got home.

 

\- 7 pm -

 

By 6:58, Magnus was watching the clock, waiting. He started when his phone chimed.

06:59      _I love you._

UNACCEPTABLE. THIS WAS UNACCEPTABLE. AN OUTRAGE.

06:59      **No fair! That’s cheating!**

07:00      _My game. My rules._

Magnus could clearly visualise the smug grin on his boyfriend’s gorgeous face. Which didn’t help his focus, because now he was picturing diving in to kiss those beautiful lips, tangle his fingers in that unruly dark hair while Alec pulled him close, calloused hands drifting down his back until… Magnus was pretty sure he’d been angry a minute ago, but couldn’t remember why right now. He returned his attention to the phone.

07:00      **Ugh fine.**

The grumbling sounded half-hearted, even to his own ears.

07:00      **Love you too.**

07:03      **Will you be home soon?**

He had more pressing matters than to be outraged by Alec breaking the rules of the game now, problems that would only be solved by getting his hands and mouth on that delectable boyfriend of his.

07:05      _Got behind on paperwork. Shouldn’t take more than another hour._

07:05      _Sorry._

Magnus sighed a little. He didn’t want to wait longer to see Alec, but what to do? Well. He supposed he could provide some… motivation.

07:05      **No worries, darling.**

Magnus sent Alec a picture. The kitchen island was covered in takeout containers from their favourite Italian place. Magnus was strategically posed in the background. His chest was bare except for his necklaces, pants slung low on his hips. Which looked more scrumptious? Who could say?

07:06      **I’ll just have to get started without you ;)**

07:07      _I hate you_

Magnus grinned.

07:07      _(No, I don’t)_

Magnus’ face softened. He was so gone for this lovely man who - even in fun - couldn’t bear the thought of Magnus believing for a moment that he hated him.

07:07      _30 min?_

07:07      **Sounds good, love.**

Magnus cast a warming spell on the food and went to wait in the living room, picking up an old Dutch spell book he’d recently acquired to peruse while he waited.

 

\- 7:42 pm -

 

A knock sounded on the door of the loft. Magnus put down his book and headed to the entryway, his kaftan swirling around him. Alec stood on the other side of the door, face drawn and posture weary.

“Oh, you poor thing. You look terrible!” clucked Magnus, ushering his boyfriend into the loft. He led Alec to the couch and gave him a gentle shove so he’d sit down. Magnus told him to stay put before heading to the kitchen to make Alec a plate.

When he returned, Alec looked a little better.

“Sorry I’m late. Long day. It was a lot to get through. I’m okay, though. Just tired.”

Magnus handed Alec the plate, cutlery, and a napkin before heading back to get his own.

They ate in companionable silence. They’d gotten to the stage in their relationship where they didn’t feel the need to fill every moment with words. Sometimes it was enough to just be together, knowing the other was there.

When he’d finished, Alec set down the plate, looked at Magnus, and sighed in relief.

“That was wonderful, Magnus. Thank you so much.”

Magnus smiled.

“It was nothing, love.”

Alec shook his head.

“You don’t understand how much it means to me to be able to get away at the end of the day. Not just get away but get to be with you. In a place that feels like home. I don’t have to be a Shadowhunter or the Head of the Institute here. I can just be me. I didn’t know how much I needed that until you gave it to me.”

Magnus was touched. He knew they spent more time together here than at the Institute, but he didn’t know Alec saw the loft as home. He hesitated, unsure whether now was the right time to say what he’d been feeling for a while. Thinking over Alec’s words, though, Magnus threw caution to the winds and said the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

“Alexander… I’m so glad you feel comfortable here. I hope you’ll always feel like you can consider it your home. In fact, if you want… you could move in? But, uh, only if that’s something you want.”

He looked away at the end, afraid he’d rushed things too much. Alec reached out to take his hand.

“Magnus,” he said gently, just to get his attention. Magnus looked over at Alec and almost forgot his fears when he saw how brightly Alec’s eyes were shining.

“Magnus, honey. There’s nothing I’d like more.”

Magnus blinked away the sudden tears. It was so like Alexander to understand his concerns and immediately lay them to rest. He had to check, though, had to make sure.

“Really?”

Alec looked astonished.

“Of course!”

He took Magnus’ other hand as well, so they were facing each other, fingers intertwined.

“Some of the happiest memories of my life have been in this loft. Most of them, in fact. I love going to sleep next to you and waking up beside you. Getting to do that every day is the best thing I can imagine.”

Magnus’ smile was a little weepy.

“I was nervous I was pressuring you or something.”

“No such thing, my love,” said Alec, raising his hand to tenderly cup Magnus’ face, his thumb brushing away a tear that trailed down Magnus’ cheek. Alec leaned in, kissing Magnus with reverence.

When he pulled away, he looked at Magnus, his face full of emotion.

“I love you, Magnus. You’re the best thing in my life. I want every part of you. For as long as we’ve got. I can’t wait to take this next step with you.”

Magnus looked back at Alec, heart overflowing. He had to clear his throat before he could talk.

“Alexander, you continue to amaze me…  Every time I’m afraid or insecure, you somehow know exactly what to say. I love you too, and I can’t wait to live with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Izzy appreciation moment in the 11 am section was inspired in part by a great bit in throughout’s ([goldenalec on tumblr](http://goldenalec.tumblr.com/)) GORGEOUS AND PERFECT [Malec wedding fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13380603)!


End file.
